Chess Demons
Led by the King and Queen, the Chess Demons are a group of demonic creatures from Oblivion. Through a pact made between them and Bell long ago, members of the latter's bloodline can summon Chess Demons to the mortal realm to do their bidding. Members *King *Queen *Bishops *Knights *Rooks *Pawns Physical description The Chess Demons are made of solid dark matter energy and are dripping in black ooze-like ink when materializing. Pawns are four legged creatures with four eyes, razor sharp claws and fangs and thick tails. Rooks are giant golems of rock. Knights are armored soldiers atop demonic steeds. Bishops are armored and cloaked figures shrouded in darkness. Queen and King are large armored titans with giant swords. Levels The Chess Demons are classified into three levels. Because of the levels, no creatures from different levels can be summoned at the same time. This means that a level 3 demon cannot be summoned while a level 1 or 2 demon is already summoned. Level 1 only includes the pawns, as they are the weakest. Up to eight can be summoned at one time by an individual. Pawns are fast, but weak, which they make up for in their numbers. They are also not very bright but are good at following direct and simple orders. Level 2 creatures include rooks, knights and bishops. Up to two of each can be summoned at one time by an individual. They are stronger and more intelligent than the pawns, capable of more radical thought. Rooks are physically stronger and more durable; knights are faster and more coordinated with various weapons; bishops more powerful overall with access to powerful magical abilities that they can use to attack, defend and even enhance the conditions of their allies. Level 3 includes King and Queen, of which there are only one of each. They are the most powerful of the Chess Demons, so much in fact, that no other Chess Demons can be summoned while they are present. Background King and Queen rule over the entire land of Oblivion and enforce their will through their many servants: the bishops, knights, rooks and pawns. Originally, there existed two factions of Chess Demons: White and Black, both with equal numbers. However, the White Chess Demons were completely wiped out by their Black counterparts in a civil war. This war left King in a severely weakened state, to the point where he can barely stand, let alone lift up his sword. Despite this, his underlings remain loyal to him, though he largely depends on his Queen to stand in for him. The Chess Demons appear as Pan the Goat's summonings as a part of his bloodline's magical abilities. Pan's ancestor, Bell made a pact with the Chess Demons long ago that allowed her to summon them to the mortal realm, an ability that was inherited by all her descendants. There is also an ancient relic left by Pan's ancestor, Bell called the Chime of Bell that allows Bell's descendants to bypass the level and numerical limitations of their summoning, allowing them to summon as many demons as they wish, regardless of their level difference. Gallery Pawn.png|Pawn Rook.png|Rook Knight.png|Knight Bishop.png|Bishop Chess Demon Weapons.jpg|Chess Demon weaponry Trivia *The Chess Demons are based on actual chess pieces. Category:Chess Demons Category:Evil Category:Oblivion Category:A to Z Category:Demons Category:Bell Family